Ser uno mismo
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: En un día de nieve nuestro soldado descubre a alguien en su jardín,llevándose la sorpresa que estaba siendo el mismo sin preocuparle nada mas que su felicidad.(Mal summary pero no duden en leerla,es una historia corta y esta en versión animal. Un saludo.)
**Hola a todos esta historia es en versión animal, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen. Es una historia cortita aun así espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 ** _~Ser uno mismo.~_**

Muchos de los animales de aquella ciudad solían invernar cuando llegaban las primeras nieves,este año las nieves parecían estar atrasándose pero el frio ya estaba presente en cada rincón de la ciudad. No obstante,él no podía invernar a pesar de que fuera un oso por culpa de la guerra su invernación había quedado trastocada,como mucho solo lograba dormir un día entero después volvía a despertar como si nada aunque notara el cuerpo mas pesado o que las energías se le consumían con mayor facilidad. Era un fastidio por el mero hecho de que la ciudad estaba desértica y muy pocos habitantes seguían despiertos...para su desgracia uno de ellos era Lumpy,era tolerante con aquel alce pero no podía mantener una conversación decente y le desquiciaba cuando el peliazul se quedaba en babía o hacia algo que no debía,entre ello quedarse dormido cuando trabajaba en la tienda de 24 horas. Solía ir a comprar alimentos cuando veía que algo comenzaba a escasear pero siempre que iba se encontraba al alce durmiendo,quien sabe a lo mejor Lumpy estaba intentando dormir durante todo el invierno como todos los demás, eso si seria gracioso de ver y el como Sniffles le explicaba que él no invernaba. Pero...todo aquello era demasiado monótono,siempre era la misma historia cuando llegaba el invierno y Fliqpy solo despertaba para tomar cervezas y carne cruda,al parecer el salir en invierno no le hacia mucha gracia a no ser que ya no aguantara mas las ganas de matar a alguien. Era comprensible porque si todos dormían no gritarían de dolor mientras el soldado sádico les despellejaba o les mataba lentamente,aun no comprendía porque era así con todos los demás pero estaba convencido a no dejarle ganar aquella pelea interna por ver quien tomaba el control del cuerpo que compartían.  
Sus parpados nuevamente se abrieron al pasar unas horas dormido,quería seguir en la cama pero su tripa exigía algo de comida nuevamente para poder crear grasas para poder soportar el frio del invierno. El calor de la cama se le estaba pegando y aquello solo significaba que le iba a costar un mundo levantarse,mientras holgazaneaba un poco mas debajo de las mantas, giro su cabeza para ver que hora marcaba su reloj con forma de granada.  
-Las seis y media de la madrugada...-Ahora comprendía porque se había levantado a esa hora,pero aun así la noche parecía estar presente como si no se quisiera ir para dejarle paso a los primeros rayos de sol.

No le quedo mas remedio que terminar levantándose,esta vez no comería carnes sino algo mucho mas grasiento y apetitoso,vistiéndose aunque solo usaba su camisa negra junto con sus placas militares,no se pondría la boina en aquella ocasión a parte que se encontraba abajo al igual que su cazadora militar,la cual sin duda alguna iba a ir a ponérsela para poder estar mas caliente. Acomodándose lo que pudo con sus zarpas delanteras aquel pelaje de su cabeza,pensando en que hacer en aquel día por lo que veía desde la ventana de su cuarto no había nevado así que la idea de hacer osos de nieve o ángeles de nieve o algo por el estilo estaba completamente descartado. Nuevamente iba a volver a la monotonía de ver alguna película tranquilamente en el salón,suspirando pesadamente sin necesidad de encender alguna luz pues se conocía su casa como la palma de su zarpa. Le costaba levantar las piernas por lo que iba medio arrastrando sus zarpas traseras,todo su cuerpo era la viva imagen de alguien que acababa de despertar sin haber logrado dormir lo suficiente aunque en su caso era porque aun seguía cansado a pesar de lograr conciliar el sueño unas horas atrás. Sus orejas estaban algo caídas y no se iban alzar a no ser que algo lo sacara de su somnolencia.  
Era un milagro que hubiese llegado hasta la cocina sin caerse por las escaleras o que chocara contra algún mueble,todos sabían que aquella ciudad estaba maldita y que cierto ídolo se lo pasaba en grande haciendo que el accidente mas imposible pudiera hacerse posible. Comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para unas ricas tortitas,le añadiría miel o sirope de caramelo,aun no se decidía pero ya lo decidiría cuando terminase de hacerse su rico desayuno. Finalmente los rayos del sol estaban empezando a iluminar así que no encendería la luz de la cocina pues debía ahorrar aunque solo fuera un poco. Sin embargo su monotonía se vio interrumpida al escuchar algo en el jardín,sus orejas comenzaron a alzarse todo lo que pudieron,lo cual no era mucho¿Que había sido aquello?¿Ladrones?¿Algún animal salvaje?El miedo empezaba a invadirle y de ahí que tomara lo primero que tuvo a mano,la sartén en donde iba a preparar las tortitas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la ventana de la cocina,ni loco salia a no ser que se viera obligado a ello pero a medida que avanzaba y la luz comenzaba a iluminar mejor aquel lugar sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar la sorpresa.

Los primeros copos de nieve de aquel invierno comenzaban a caer de forma delicada,lentamente iban bajando para poderse posar en las briznas de la hierba. Aquellos puntitos blancos que descendían del cielo parecía como si fueran bailando a un ritmo que solo la madre naturaleza podía ofrecer,al mismo tiempo que los rayos de luz parecían permanecer en la oscuridad para ofrecer aquel pequeño espectáculo y ofrecer aun mas belleza a lo que muchos animales ni se paraba a mirar.  
Pero aquel oso de pelaje verdoso claro no miraba aquellos copos sino a quien estaba en su jardín jugando como si fuera un animal salvaje lleno de curiosidad reflejando la felicidad por poder experimentar aquello. Se asomaba con cautela apoyando sus zarpas delanteras en el marco de madera de la ventana,en algún momento había dejado la sartén para poder observar aquel show que de alguna forma le transmitía cierta envidia. Quería ir junto a él y poder jugar de aquella forma sin temer a ser juzgados,sin preocuparse de nada mas que de divertirse,puede que tuviera sus años y ya fuera un oso adulto pero al igual que todos los demás habitantes su instinto animal siempre estaría ahí y les gustara o no siempre habría momentos en los que se volverían a comportar como unos cachorros.  
Le sorprendieron aquellos primeros copos mientras se dirigía al bosque para esconder todo lo que había robado,mas todo aquello cambio con aquellas motas blancas que caían con la intención de poner un manto blanco por toda la ciudad. Lentamente fue bajando el saco hasta dejarlo en el suelo e inmediatamente ponerse a jugar intentando pescar con sus zarpas delanteras aquellos copos de nieve antes de que tocaran el suelo,por lo tanto estaba a cuatro patas como un animal salvaje. No se percataba que le estaban observando tras la ventana de la casa,tampoco se había molestado en mirar si estaba invernado el oso porque dio por asegurado que así fue. Sin embargo en aquel momento lo único que le estaba importando era el jugar y pasarlo bien,por una vez podía estar tranquilo sin que la gente lo mirase o lo criticase,ademas que se estaba divirtiendo y de eso hacia mucho años porque aquella diversión era inocente y pura,no como cuando robaba que aquella diversión era malévola y oscura. Su cola de mapache le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio de aquella postura tan salvaje pero también a no caer cada vez que saltaba y resbalaba un poco. No iba a poder perder mucho tiempo pero se pasaría horas ahí hasta caer finalmente agotado,no obstante todo cambio cuando en un ultimo salto,en el cual logro atrapar un copo sin que este se derritiera en su pelaje,vio unas zarpas verdes de color claro,temiendo por su vida lentamente fue levantando la cabeza y esperando que no fuera aquel oso sádico que sin duda le mataría en menos de un segundo o posiblemente le torturaría durante todo el invierno manteniendo le cautivo.  
No pudo resistir mas aquellos sentimientos y no tardo mucho en salir sin hacer ruido,al menos todo lo que pudo porque la manilla de la puerta de la cocina que daba a su jardín,el cual no estaba vallado,solía hacer algo de ruido pero aquello no pareció ser escuchado por el mapache con sombrero. Lentamente avanzo aunque la escarcha no se lo estaba poniendo para nada fácil,ya que cada vez que pisaba sonaba como si algo estuviera crujiendo al ser escachado. Le sorprendía que aquel mapache de carácter frio que solo hacia el mal estuviera comportándose de aquella forma que le hacia poner en duda todo lo que conocía de él. Sabia que en cuanto le viese se echaría a correr o se quedaría quieto temblando de miedo y no tardo mucho en tener razón al ver como el mapache levantaba su hocico. Tenia las orejas agachadas intentando parecer todo lo amigable posible,no quería volver a la monotonía de aquel invierno y quería una conversación decente pues muchos de los que no invernaban trabajaban el doble en invierno y sus amigos no eran la excepción de ello.  
-Eres Shifty¿verdad?...-Preguntándole con curiosidad porque no tenia idea de diferenciarlo con Lifty y si ambos mapaches lo deseaban podían liar le en menos de cinco minutos y ya no sabría quien es quien.

Al escuchar su nombre no supo que decir pero se veía que sus ojos no estaban dorados lo cual le hizo suspirar de alivio y respirar mas tranquilamente,bueno...lo que pudo porque pronto le comenzó a inundar la vergüenza y planeaba levantarse de golpe contestando de malas maneras al oso junto con una excusa por la cual le había encontrado así. Pero fue interrumpido por aquel soldado don bondadoso.

-¿Puedo jugar contigo?O si quieres podemos pasar a dentro,iba hacer tortitas para desayunar.-Se comenzaba a dar cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo su instinto animal pero a la mierda,estaba aburrido y fuera adulto o no,quería salir de esa maldita monotonía.

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió considerablemente,¿jugar?¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba observándole?Sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar levemente mientras desviaba la mirada intentando parecer el mismo que siempre era.-Haz lo que te venga en gana.-Mientras iba hablando nuevamente su cuerpo cayo ante su instinto y nada mas acabar la frase pego otro salto para atrapar un copo de nieve.-El que mas atrape copos de nieve en su pelaje sin que se derrita gana,si gano yo me das todo lo que tengas de valor pero si ganas tu...-No termino la frase que nuevamente estaba intentando atrapar otro copo de nieve.

Al escuchar aquello lentamente sonrió,no podía ir en contra de su instinto eso lo sabían todos los animales de la ciudad y todo aquel que supiera algo de animales. No sabia muy bien a que estaba jugando de normal no solía comportarse como un animal salvaje sino uno civilizado,pero al escuchar como le explicaba el mapache y apostaba en ello,quien sabe a lo mejor terminaban siendo amigos en las sombras. Pronto se animo a comportarse como nunca antes lo había echo,dejando a un lado las preocupaciones sin importarle que pensarían de él o como debía comportarse en aquella sociedad,para ser él mismo y ser feliz en aquel invierno que en aquel instante dejo de ser monótono.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
